Deep Kick
by thefunkymonkey121
Summary: A few short stories about Paul and George's friendship I suppose.


**Okay, this is a little something that I've had lying around for a while and decided to publish to see what you guys think of it. The lyrics are from Deep Kick, hence the reason it's the name of the story. All the segments are unrelated, and when you read them you can pretty much guess what year their from. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Beatles or Deep Kick**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It started when we were little kids.<strong>_

_**Free spirits, but already tormented by our own hands**_

_**Given to us by our parents….**_

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the chant broke out across the school playground. All the boys formed a circle, except two who stood in the middle of the ring. One of the boys was a tall muscular blond, the other a small skinny brunette.

The tall one began to attack the skinny one, punching and kicking him. The skinny one retaliated, but it was no use. The tall boy was like a wall of meat. He ducked under a punch and threw one of his own into the tall boy's stomach, but the other boy didn't even seem to feel it. Everyone was cheering them on. None of the teachers seemed to notice at all.

The tall boy picked up the skinny one by the scruff of his collar. People were laughing at him. The skinny boy tried to get wriggle out of his jumper, but it wasn't working. He was sure he was fucked until….

"Hey! Put him down!"

Everyone turned around to see who had spoken. A tall boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stood staring at the fight, his hands firmly placed on his hips. The blond boy took one look at the newcomer, dropped the skinny boy and pegged it. The newcomer walked over to the skinny boy and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks," the skinny boy muttered, embarrassed that he had had to be rescued.

"No problem," the other boy said. The newcomer turned to leave.

"Hey!" the skinny boy said. The newcomer turned back around.

"What's your name?" the skinny boy asked.

"Paul McCartney. Yours?"

"George Harrison"

The two boys nodded at each other and walked their separate ways, both hoping to see the other again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We got together and wrote on desks<strong>_

_**And slept in laundry rooms near snowy mountains…**_

George drew another guitar on his school desk. He couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole. He and Paul were going hitch-hiking after school to a nearby mountain. He didn't know where they were going to stay when they got there, but he figured they'd figure something out when they got there.

George was just beginning to draw another guitar when the bell rang. He grabbed his bag, hopped up from his desk and ran out of the door and out of the school building. Paul was already waiting at the wall.

"You ready?" Paul asked. George nodded.

"I think so."

"Come on then," Paul said.

The two of them walked out to the main road and put their thumbs up. Eventually someone stopped and let them in. They threw their bags in the back and hopped in.

After rides in five different cars, the two of them had made it. However, it was nearing nightfall, and they needed a place to stay.

"Where are we going to stay?" George asked. Paul looked around. He ran over to a house."

"In here," he said.

George walked over to the house. Their were no lights turned on.

"But there's nobody in there, how are we supposed to get in?"

"Through the window."

Paul walked around the back and hopped in through an open window. George followed suit. The two of them put down their sleeping bags and lay down for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And slipped through whatever cracks we could find,<strong>_

_**Minds altered, we didn't falter...**_

"Come on," said George. "Try some."

In his hand he held a tab of LSD. Paul looked at it warily.

"I'm not sure…" he began, but George cut him off.

"It's grand Paul. In fact, it's better than grand, it's unbelievably amazing. You really should try it."

"Go on," John called from across the studio.

"But doesn't it alter your brain and stuff?" he asked.

"Well if it alters your brain it's for the better," George said. "It's fucking amazing stuff. You really should try it. You can't be the only Beatle not to experience acid!"

Paul still wasn't sure. He had heard some pretty horrible stuff about people jumping out of windows on LSD, believing they could fly. But on the other hand, he didn't want to be left out from the experience. After all, surely one dose wouldn't hurt…

"Okay. I'll try it." George grinned.

"You won't regret it," he said.

Paul picked the tab up out of George's hand. He looked at it.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured before placing it in his mouth.

As it entered his body, his eyes opened wide.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. The world had never looked so beautiful before.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? It's not the full intro to Deep Kick, but if people like I can finish it off! So give me your opinions in <em>reviews<em> people!**


End file.
